Somente Amor
by Anastacia Ceres Flamboiant
Summary: Harry se declara para Gina! XD


Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez. Encarou aqueles reluzentes olhos azuis. Gina esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa... mas ele apenas suspirava, respirava bem fundo tantas e tantas vezes... buscava dentro da alma coragem para dizer algo que estava evidente, que apenas os dois sentiam, mas não viam.  
  
- Anda, Harry! Você está me deixando curiosa! Fala o que você quer dizer! - Disse a menina, agora já uma mulher, com seu olhar penetrante que Harry tanto amava.  
  
Amor. Esse era o motivo de Harry estar ali, de volta a Hogwarts após ter terminado seus estudos. Harry chegara pela manhã. Não poderia se deixar perder mais tempo. Havia recebido vários convites de trabalho, tantos tão melhores, mas apenas aquele cargo como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas lhe chamara a atenção. Voltar a Hogwarts. Estar perto de Gina. Era o que Harry precisava. Amor...  
  
Desde o sexto ano Harry vinha nutrindo uma paixão cada vez mais forte por Gina. E cada vez mais isso ultrapassava a barreira da paixão e se consagrava amor. Um amor puro e verdadeiro. Harry olhava para a menina, a mulher, a amada que estava ali na sua frente. Certamente era bonita. Seus belos cabelos flamejantes batiam no ombro, lisos e intocáveis. O brilho de seus berrantes olhos azuis iluminava seu rosto docemente infantil. Seu corpo frágil de mulher se cobria pelas vestes da Grifinória, que lhe caiam tão bem, contrastando com a pele branca e macia.  
  
Tudo o que Harry queria, trazendo a garota para os jardins de Hogwarts, era dizer-lhe o quanto a amava. O quanto a queria junto de si. Mas ele não conseguia. Sentia-se intimidado pela luz daquele olhar.  
  
Gina olhava ansiosa para o homem à sua frente. O homem que sempre amara estava ali, olhando para ela, com aqueles olhos que ela julgava serem os mais lindos do mundo. Para Gina, tudo em Harry era lindo. Sua voz grossa e suave ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo, esculpido por sete anos de quadribol, seu cabelo negro, rebelde, seus olhos, seu sorriso, suas palavras... principalmente sua existência.  
  
Para Gina, Harry sempre fora seu professor. Nada mudava agora que ele tinha o título, pois, afinal, sempre fora assim. Sempre a ensinara mais do que matérias nas quais a menina tinha dificuldades, sempre a ensinara a viver, sempre a ensinara sorrir, a ser feliz... Gina amava Harry com toda sua dedicação. Esse amor estalava em cada átomo, em cada partícula de seu corpo, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Em todos seus dezessete anos de vida ficara com apenas dois homens, pois lhe doía estar com outro enquanto esse enorme amor por Harry ocupava seu coração.  
  
Harry respirou fundo e abraçou Gina, buscando coragem em seu doce perfume. Ela cheirava a orvalho, na manhã fresca, cobrindo as flores. Terminou o abraço e segurou-a pelos ombros. Olhou bem fundo em seus olhos.  
  
- Eu te amo. - Ele disse, rapidamente. - Eu te amo. Se há algum motivo por eu estar dando aulas em Hogwarts e não estar jogando pelos Winbournes Wasps é você. Se eu estou aqui, é porque te amo. Porque não suportaria ficar um ano sem te ver. Porque não suportaria ficar um mês sem te ver. Ficar uma semana, um dia, uma hora, um segundo sem te ver. Se há algo que me arrependo nessa vida é não ter descoberto esse amor imenso antes. Eu te amo. É isso que eu preciso te dizer, é isso que você precisa saber. - Harry disse tudo muito rapidamente, procurando não esquecer nenhum detalhe, mas mesmo assim deixando todos eles para trás.  
  
Gina se assustou com essas palavras. Em toda sua vida imaginara mil maneiras de Harry declarar seu amor, que ela julgava inexistente, mas jamais imaginara algo assim... tão intenso.  
  
Se antes as palavras faltavam a Harry, agora elas se negavam a se revelar para Gina. Seus olhos se marejaram de lágrimas e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Queria gritar, dizer em altos brados que amava Harry Potter, sempre amou e sempre amará. Queria pular, queria fazer um escândalo. Mas lhe faltava fôlego. Lhe faltavam palavras.  
  
Harry esperava pacientemente uma palavra que fosse sair da boca de Gina. Mas não vinha nenhuma. Tentava traduzir o olhar da garota, mas estava completamente indecifrável. E Harry esperava, e esperava. Ficaram por uns bons minutos assim, apenas se encarando, com a luz da lua iluminando o casal que se encontrava na orla do lago.  
  
Aos poucos a reação de Gina despertou, e ela se pendurou no pescoço de Harry, sentindo seu perfume penetrante, sentindo todas as emoções que caberiam naquele momento.  
  
- E o que você quer que eu diga Harry? - Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.  
  
- Quero que você diga o que sente por mim! - Ele disse, atordoado.  
  
- E não é obvio? - Ela perguntou, soltando o rapaz. - Não é obvio que eu te amo? Que te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi! Você é tudo para mim, Harry! Há quantos anos sonho com o dia que você diria que me amava, que gostava de mim, ao mínimo que fosse? - Ela concluiu, sorrindo, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.  
  
Harry sorriu. Beijou a garota intensamente, primeiramente de um modo desajeitado, mas logo depois suas bocas se encaixaram suavemente, em movimentos sensualmente embriagantes.  
  
A beijou com todo seu amor, contido durante dois anos, contido pelo medo de perder, pelo medo de que a recíproca não fosse verdadeira. Todo o amor contido pela insegurança.  
  
E, de alguma forma, não se podia ver nada além do que o amor naquele lugar. O amor que explodia em pequenos, surdos e invisíveis fogos de artifícios. O amor entre um homem e uma mulher que o tempo jamais iria apagar. E, no mundo inteiro, não havia uma pessoa que fosse mais feliz do que aqueles dois jovens, cujo o futuro incerto se fazia certeza a partir do imenso amor que sentiam.  
  
Se algum sorriso brilhasse, se alguma nova chama se acendesse, nunca seria maior que a chama que unia aqueles dois corações naquele momento. Naquele momento e para sempre.  
  
[hr]  
  
N/A: Um romance açucarado, melado, curtinho... mas... digno de Gina Weasley, romântica, sonhadora, meio boba... assim que eu a vejo. Não pude pensar em casal melhor, embora eu definitivamente não os aprove! Eu queria fazer um romancezinho assim, bobinho, melado... e acho que consegui! Bom... me digam se gostaram ou não... Deixem rewiews! Dêem sua opinião! Beijinhos! Åñä§‡ä¢¡ä ©ë®ë§ F£ämßöyäñ‡ ~~ ‡hë ß£µë Åñgë£ 


End file.
